Like Dying
by breeshell
Summary: a glimpse into five different moments of Spock and Uhura's lives.


five moments of their lives

"Please," Nyota begged, clutching the railing of the bed so tightly her knuckles wer turning white. "Please make it stop."

"You're doing just fine, Lieutenant," the nurse patted her shoulder and moved across the room. "Won't be too much longer now."

She clenched her teeth and threw her head back into the pillow, still not letting go of the bars. She felt like she was being torn in two from the inside. "I need more drugs," she squeaked out, attempting to pull herself up.

The nurse shook her head. "Honey, you're almost the whole way there, I promise it's almost over." Nyota knew the nurse wasn't being mean, was trying to be comforting, she even touched her knee, giving a gentle squeeze. "You won't even remeber this after you see that sweet baby's face."

"I want my husband," Nyota cried, tears ran down her face.

"I know you do dear, they're trying to get a hold of him as fast as they can. "

Nyota sinks into the pillow again, finally taking her hands from the bars and placing them onto her gigantic belly, that was about ready to burst at any moment. She knew that it would hurt, that it would be an unimaginable pain, but what no one told her was giving birth felt a little like dying.

***

The first time they made love, it was slightly clumsy, fumbled but filled with passion, need. They remained clothed mostly; his pants pushed down past his hips, her shirt crumpled on the floor.

Afterward they lay side by side on the bed, out of breath, sore. She moved the hair from her face.

"Was that to your satisfaction?" he asked.

She nodded, taking a deep breath. He leaned over, hair tussled out of its customary Vulcan cut, eyes black, and placed a kiss on her temple, down the the hallow of her throat.

***

"It was to avoid the appearance of favoritism." His brow was slightly raised as he glanced around, keeping his voice low, limited to only her ears.

She clenched her jaw. Her eyes were set on him, determined. "No. I am assigned to the _Enterprise_," she stated it as a matter of fact. This was the way it was going to go.

He took a breath, fingered different buttons on the PADD, changing her placement. He knew what her look and tone meant; while he was complexed by the logic of a human woman, he knew her and her body language well enough to obey this request. In her mind she had won, and he had no choice but to comply. "Yes, I believe you are," he answers, swallowing, taking a bit of his pride with him.

"Thank you," she says with a slight grin. He walked away wondering why he gave in to such a demand, in awe that this is not the first time he has done so.

***

He may die, he knows this, in fact that is probably how this will all end. He will die in a horrible fiery explosion in order to save Earth and other Federation planets.

"Jim," he address the Captain as such. "The chance of our survival is less than four point thirty-four percent." He'd been doing the math since beaming aboard the Romulan ship. "In the event that I do not return, please tell Lieutenant Uhura-"

"Spock, it'll work," the young captain reassures. Spock is glad that he has such confidence. Spock nods, goes to start the ship.

He goes over to the controls of the ship. And though the words would have been clunk in his mouth, they are flawless in his head: _in the even I do not return, please tell Lieutenant Uhura that, i love her._

***

Uhura touches her lips, fresh and swollen from a first kiss from Spock.

"I am sorry," he stammers, unsure of himself. She does this to him, makes him unsure, nervous even. Never has he felt like this around a woman, Vulcan or human. "That was-"

She touches his chest, causing his thoughts to cease. She looks into his eyes, such confusion, so many thoughts. "It's all right." She touches the side of his face, running her fingers over the tips of his ears. When he kisses her again, she realizes that he is not sorry that he kissed her in the first place, he is sorry that he had not done it sooner.


End file.
